transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers Fanon Wiki:Categorization Policy
The Categorization policy is in place to ensure users can easily find and link similar articles. The more specific the categorization, the easier it will be to find. To put categorization in an article, use Category:CATEGORYNAME. If an article is not categorized properly or at all, other users are free to add applicable categories. Articles with no categorization may be subject to deletion. Characters General Characters constitute the bulk of the Wiki's content and, as such, should be properly categorised. A properly categorised character page should include their faction and gender, organisation and race as applicable. Transformers For a Transformer character, put a faction category. If, for example, your character is an Autobot, the category Autobot may be used. As this is a Transformers fanon wiki and all characters are assumed to be Transformers by default, there is no need for any broader categories such as "Transformer" Humans For a human character, the human category would be used. On top of that, any organizations they were part of would also be put in. Aliens Any creature that is not a Transformer or Human should be given the alien category Vehicles and Starships Spacecraft Spacecraft should be categorized with a size category (Capital Ships, Space Cruisers, Starfighters) and a flagship category if applicable. Vehicles Vehicles should be categorized into a vehicle category only if any other categorization is unavailable. Tanks, Cars, and Military Vehicles are all more precise than Vehicles, so unless your vehicle is very strange, it shouldn't go in the Vehicle Category. Organizations Organizations should be categorized with an organization category. Factions, on the other hand, should use the faction category as well as a specific category for that faction. In other words, a fanon Autobot would hold both a Faction and Autobot category. Locations Locations should be given specifics that apply to them, for example the planets category Battles Battles are to be categorized under the battles category. Crossovers Crossovers are articles taken from one universe and brought here. For crossovers, if you plan on making a series, you can make a category for that series. Creating Categories A user is allowed to make a category for his/her own article, as long as the category is also categorized. The only category that is not to be categorized is the base category because it is the root of all the categories. If you plan on creating a series/portal, you can make a category for it. Again, you must categorize the category. This would link one article to the rest of the series, so a reader could find the other articles in the series and the author can manage all of the articles in the series easier. When you make a new category, figure out a higher category for it to go in. For example, an Autobot Council category would go in the Autobot category and the organization category, and the Autobot category would go in the Faction category, and the Faction category would go in the Organization category. The Organization category goes to the Article category, and the article category goes into the main category. Please avoid creating redundant categories. For example, there is a groups category that also includes Transformers groups and subgroups. Thus there would be no need for a "Transformers groups" category. "Articles By" Categories Authors are allowed to make categories for any of their articles or for their categories, such as this one. Category:Policy